


Jennys Descent

by cobra_5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Misogyny, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Porn, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shopping Malls, Smut, University, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_5/pseuds/cobra_5
Summary: Jenny is a university freshmen that has it all planned out. She works hard to achieve her goals, but one day she meets Robert.Unbeknownst to Jenny, Robert has a pendant that he can use to 'influence' people...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	1. Meeting Robert

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, advice or corrections I am happy to consider them. Though I can't promise anything ;)

The alarm rings loudly and signaling that I need to cram myself out of my bed. Both of my roommates are already talking in the kitchen. They seem in a good mood for a Tuesday morning.

Once out of bed and relieved of my night shirt, I pick a plain bra and t-shirt and get into the jeans I already wore yesterday. A few quick storkes of my hairbrush order my shoulderlong hair. It's good enough.

A glance at my schedule reveals that I have two classes this morning and one class in the afternoon. Tuesday is one of the less stressful days. My bag is already packed.

Both of my roommates greet me in the kitchen. Both are only wearing a shirt and panties. They are going to skip their morning classes again. But who am I to judge, it's their life. I sit down with them and it a few slices of toast. We exchange a few pleasentries, but I know we are not close enough to actually have a proper chat in the morning.

Since moving in we have not spent much time with each other. The first semester of university kept me busy and I don't want to fail my classes.

It's almost 7:30am already and the bus to campus is not going to wait for me. I quickly say bye, grab my bag, put on my jacket and am out.

The ride is packed as always. Everybody living off campus crammed into the last bus before morning classes begin.

Upon arrival the lecture theater is still filling up. The second row seats are still free and I sit down on one of them. There are still enough time for a quick review of last lectures material.

The lecture material is dry, but I agree that it is important and note down as much as I can while the lecturer goes through their slides. As they go along I ask a few questions about the material and engage in a small discussion where one of the slides is lacking clarity. Time flies when concentrating.

Once the lecture is over I switch buildings. We have to wait in front of the next lecture theater due to it still being occupied. Someone underestimated their lecture time, very annoying. Since there is still time, a visit to the restrooms is due. While entering the corridor to the restrooms I see an unfamiliar figure standing next to their entrance. He seems older, somewhere around 30. He is dressed like most students and seems to be reading a book. Though it is creepy how he is standing right next to the ladies room. Maybe he is wating for someone to come back out? That's probably the case.

As I am just about to push the door inward, he raises his head up and smiles at me.

"Hi, there", he says a bit too friendly. Unnerved I give back an insecure smile and reply with a "Hi" myself. He smiles one of his hands from the book that he has been reading. There is a necklace in the hand he raises and a pendant is hanging from the necklace. After a brief glance I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?", I ask confused.

He replies with a soothing tone: "Please, look at my pendant!"

"Why? Your creeping me...", I replay, but he interrupts me: "Please, just endulge me for a second."

The situation is very creepy and I fear of aggrevating him, so I look at the pendant.

"What's your name?", he asks once I am looking at the pendant.

My reply is immediate without thinking: "Jenny Robinson"

Why did I just tell him my full name? He is a creepy stranger. Why would I do that?

"Nice to meet you, Jenny. My name is Robert. You have a pretty face, but why are you wearing those rags?"

Rags? It's a normal t-shirt and jeans and I bought the jacket 4 weeks ago. But weirdly enough I feel no inhibition and answer calmly:

"I am hear to learn and not to impress anybody with my looks."

He raises his brows and chuckles. "That won't do, Jenny. You want to impress me with your looks and what you are wearing right now is not cutting it."

But I couldn't have known that I would run into Robert toady. I apologize for not anticipating to meet him and being underdressed immediately.

He waves his hand: "No problem. We can fix this. Come with me and we'll get you dressed up properly. You can trust me we are old friends."

He puts the book back into his backpack and the pendant into his pocket.

After staring where the pendant was for a few seconds I snap out of it and look at Roberts face. A bit confused why I though he was being creepy to begin with, I tell hin that my lecture is about to start.

Robert smiles and suggests to skip class, just this once, to get me dressed properly. I am reluctant, but he insists:

"Come on spend some time with me, we havn't seen each other for such a long time and you want to look nice for me, right?"

He is right, I do. So I just follow him outside to his car and make a mental note to ask a few of my classmates for their lecture note later.

In his car, I ask: "So I am unsure about what you like. But I don't have any fancy clothes." Since when am I so eager to please someone? Why am I skipping class for Robert? "Maybe I should get back to class.", I suggest insecurely.

"Oh don't worry, we'll find something for you to wear. No, class is not that important, trust me.", he insists.

He is right. I can trust his judgement. Robert start the engine and we drive of to a shopping mall nearby.

Once parked, we get out of the car. While we walk over the parking lot he offers to link arms and we do.

"How old are you, Jenny?"

"Almost 19."

We enter the mall and Robert leads me to a clothing store I would have never entered by myself. Many of the window dolls are dressed very provocative and show a lot of skin. The environment makes me uncomfortable and I stay close to Robert while he browses and picks a few things for me to wear. Among the things he chooses a some black fish-net stockings, a short purple shirt that would not cover my belly and jeans hotpants that are cut so high they barely cover my crotch.

"You are expecting me to wear THAT?"

My voice is dripping with thinly vailed disgust.

He chuckles again: "Yes, trust me you will like it and I will appreciate it as well."

The fact that Robert will enjoy looking at me in those clothes does let me doubt my initial judgement. Though I am still not sure about this.

"What kind of bra and panties are you wearing, by the way?", he asks absent mindedly while still browsing.

I am slightly unsettled: "What? We are old friends Robert and I try to look nice for you, but thats a bit personal don't you thing?"

Surprised he stops browsing and looks at me for a short moment. He grabs my hand and pulls me into one of the changing stalls. I ask what he is doing, but he just pulls out the pendant and holds it right in front of my face. Again a immediatly focus on the pendant and can't take my eyes of it. My embarrassment, anger and confusion fade and I feel content again.

Robert leans forward and whispers into my ear: "Don't be shy with me, you can talk to me about anything. And I tend to know what is best for you, so just trust me. You always wanted to please me, right?"

My thoughts are hazy from looking at the pendant. What he says makes sense, I can talk openly with him and I do want to please him. So my head just nods compliantly.

He puts the pendant back into his pocket and tells me to get the sluttiest thong I can find. Still confused by the pendant being gone again, I snap out of it and reluctantly nod. After leaving the stall I immediately head to the underwear section and rummage through their display. I find a pink thong, that is barely more then a sparse patch of fabric attached to a few strings. It barely covers anything and it won't get sluttier then that. The things I'd only do for Robert.

Robert approves of my choice and sends me to change into his picks and the thong. As I am turning to go change he holds me back:

"How big are your breasts and are they perky?"

"They are B cups and they don't sag."

He is always so forward with his questions.

"For that outfit you won't need your bra. In fact, I don't think you will ever need to wear a bra again. It's just an unnecessary hassle for you."

Robert is right. My boobs are just fine without a bra.

I nod and enter the stall. As expected the thong barely covers my crotch area and the hot pants aren't much better. My breasts are barely covered by the shirt. If I stretch to much my boobs will pop out underneath it. Finally, I put on the fish-net stockings and take a look in the mirror. My flat belly is visible and I am showing more skin that I would have ever imagined being comfortable with. I have to be careful when I move, otherwise the hotpants and thong might shit and expose my crotch.

Suddenly one of Roberts arms pops in and hands me a pair of medium sized black heels. "Forgot these", he comments. I don't question his judgement and put them on as well.

Walking out of the stall a bit wobbly, as I am not used to wearing heels, I present myself to Robert. He circles me a few times and smiles. Very happy with his choices and how they look on me he comes up close and gets a hand full of my barely covered butt. I squeek in surprise and he whispers into my ear that we found a nice outfit and that he is very pleased. Happy that he is enjoying the sight, I decide to ignore the uncalled for groping.

I change back into my clothes so we can pay. At the cashier I am shocked at what the price tags tell me. The total is close to 200 dollars. Turning to Robert, I say that I cannot afford to buy clothes for that much money. He looks at me disapponted and asks:

"Are you sure you want keep wearing your old rags in front of me?"

"Maybe you can pay for some of them?"

"They're your clothes, if you want them pay for them."

I bite my lips. After pondering my thoughts for a moment I convince myself that for Robert I can spend some money, just this once. So I present my credit card and pay.

We are about to leave as Robert holds me back once more.

"Don't you want to change into your new things?"

Of course, thats why we went here in the first place. After changing once more, I wobble back to Robert. He takes the shopping bag filled with my old clothes and dumps them into the nearest trash can.

"Hey, don't throw them away!"

"Calm down, you just got yourself something new an shiny. You can parts with those old rags now."

"They were still fine!"

"I don't like the thought of you wearing them. It's better you get rid of them."

"Fine...", I concede. When I start moving towards the exit Robert calls me back.

"Where are you going?"

"We got the clothes you like. Aren't we done here? I still have classes to attend in the afternoon?"

"Your new outfit isn't complete without the proper make-up to go along with it!"

"I never wear make-up. I don't even know how to put it on properly."

"And I would like it if you did."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that."

And so he leads me to a small beauty salon. They get collect some lipstick, eyeshade, mascara and foundation for me and teach me how apply it.

Again I am shocked by the price tag, but because it's for Robert I just put it on my credit card as well.

While we leave the beauty salon we link our arms again. Robert smiles and tells me that he really enjoys my new look. I am very happy that he likes it and has helped me make him happy.

Though now I really insist that we need to get back to campus so I don't miss my afternoon class. Relieved that he agrees, we go back to his car.

On the way many people are turning their heads and leer at me. I blush, but Robert ensures me that they are just admiring my new look.

Once we're back in the car Robert hesitates to start the engine.

"You know, Jenny. There is still one thing you could do to make me even happier."

"Really? Tell me, I'd be happy to do it for you!"

It still surprises me how eager I am to please him, but it's just how it is with Robert.

He takes my hand and places it on his crotch. His cock is hard and I can feel it through the fabric. I try to pull my hand away, but he holds it in place.

"Why don't you give me a happy ending after our little shopping tour?"

"Robert, I'm unsure... We're friends. Besides, I have never done anything like that..."

"You did say you would be happy to do me this last favor just a moment ago."

"Yes, but that was about looking nice for you..."

"I think you'd look really nice with your lips wrapped around my cock. I am sure you'd enjoy it as well. We've known each other for so long. Come on, lets try it."

He is an old friend and I trust him. Also, if he really needs a bit of relief so badly that he is already asking me, then I guess I fulfill his wish.

I would have never thought the first time I see a cock would be like this in a parking lot. In my imagination I always planned my first boyfriend and sexual activity after I finished my degree and got a job. Wierd how Robert can shift my priorities like that.

My hands start opening his pants. He helps me shuffle them down a bit and his hard cock jumps out once I pull back his shorts. Timidly I grab his cock and start jerking it slowly. Robert closes his eyes and moves his arm so he can caress my back with his hand.

This isn't to bad. I slowly start to increase the speed of my jerking. He starts to breath deeper. Suddenly he starts pushing my back towards him. I am unsure I want to come closer. He notices my hesistation and his hand wanders to the back of my head. Then he slowly pushes it down towards his erect cock. I am unsure of what I want, but don't resist to hard since it is Robert.

My lips touch the tip. I give it a coy lick. It tastes salty, but not as disgusting as I might have imagined it at first. After a few licks up and down his shaft he starts pushing my head once I reach the tip.

The tips slides past my lips and is now inside my mouth. I start bobing my head.

Some thoughts race through my head while I keep bobing my head. How did I end up blowing a guy in the parking lot of a mall? I am planning to be a grade A university student. This does not fit with that my plan. If only I hadn't met Robert this morning...

My thought are interupted by Robert pushing on my head again. His cock is moving deeper into my mouth and begins to touch my throat. I gag and  
have to concentrate on not giving in to the reflex. He is panting heavyly, obviously enjoying himself. That's good, I think while I keep trying to avoid my gag reflex. Robert is moving his hips and keeps holding my head down. His cock is moving into my throat now. My eyes start to tear from the strain and after a few seconds I notice that I can't breath. My attempts to say something are futile so I tap his leg.

Robert notices and lets me move my head. My lips are dripping with salvia and I breath in thankful he let go. Just as I wanted to say something he presses my head down again and his cock thrusts into my throat again. His hips start moving rapidly and then he moans deeply and I can feel his cock pulsing inside me. Robert is cumming directly down my throat. After a few seconds he lets go of me completely and I jerk back into my seat.

Regaining my breath, I sputter and cough. Another thing I thought I'd never do: Swallowing cum. How did this happen? Why am I doing this with Robert?

Looking around I see myself in the mirror. My make-up has run and my face looks used. I look like a mess and immediately try to repair that so Robert does not notice. He is still bathing in the bliss of his orgasm.

I manage to salvage some of my make-up. Roberts starts to put on his pants properly again.

"That was nice, thank you. Should I drive you to campus now?"

"Yes, please! I might still be there in time for the lecture."

He starts the engine, but as we leave the parking lot something occurs to me.

"Wait! I can't go back to campus looking like this?"

"Why not, I enjoy it.", he smirks.

"No! Not happening. This is for you, not for me or anyone else."

"If you say so."

"Could you drive me to my flat?"

"You have your own flat?"

"No, I am sharing with two other students."

"I see. Yeah, I can bring you there."

After a short drive we arrive at the flat. I thank him, but when I leave the car he gets up as well.

"You don't have to come up with me."

"Don't worry, I'll come up with you and when your done I'll bring you to campus for your lecture."

"Ok, thanks!"

Is that why I am so eager to please Robert? Because of these little moments? I am still confused about my feelings and behaviour.

We enter the flat. My roommates aren't there. I give him a short tour. There isn't much to see: Three rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. I enter my room and Robert follows me.

"I'd like to change now. Could you wait outside?"

"I think I'll stay and watch.", he says while pulling out the pendant again. My eyes are immediately caught and my mind goes hazy.

"Did you like your little throat fuck?"

"I almost puked it was very unpleasant. I don't want to do it again."

"From now on it makes you really horny when you think about what happened in the car."

"Ok."

"You will also start caring about your looks. Leaving the house without fancy clothes and makeup will make you very uncomfortable."

"Yes, but I don't have fancy clothes."

"You just bought some 'fancy' clothes today."

"Oh, ok."

"You don't mind me being near you when your dressing or undressing and you have to obey me when I give an order."

"Ok."

Robert puts the pendent back into his pocket. I snap out of my hazy mind and look at him confused. Then I start getting out of his outfit. Weirdly I don't mind him being in the room anymore, even though I strip naked.

While looking through my dresser, I am disappointed by its contents. Nothing seems fancy enough to wear on campus. I look back at the clothes I just bought for Robert. Those are the most fancy clothes I own right now. Why did I want to change in the first place? I'm confused. My intention was probably to touch up my mackup. So get in front of my mirror and start reapplying it. While I stand there naked, Robert approaches from behind.

He lays his hands on my hips and presses his, yet again stiff, cock through his pants against my butt.

"What are you doing Robert? Releaving you in the car was a one time thing."

"But didn't you enjoy it?"

"No, I..."

Thinking about it gives me a tingling sensation in my crotch. I feel wetness and warmth spread down there. Weirdly the memory is pleasent and arousing. Initially I thought I would not want a repeat experience, but now I am unsure. As I stand there lost in my thoughts his hands begin to wander up to my breasts and he begins to play with my nipples. I close my eyes and bite my lower lip. Why am I becoming so wet and horny.

"You were saying?", he asks.

I swallow unable to talk for a few seonds, lost in the arousel that is building up.

"I... maybe... I enjoyed it...", I stammer unsure of how this is happening.

One of his hands visits my crotch and comes back dripping with my wetness. He holds it infront of me.

"It seems that you want more."

"I, no... I have never... I don't know..."

"You are still a virgin?"

"Yes..."

"I'll change that for you."

"Robert, I am unsure..."

"Your body is pretty sure."

And with that he grabs me and pushes me on the bed. There he immediately turns me around. I now lay on my stomach, bent over the edge of the bed. I hear him taking of his pants and kneeling down behind me.

I snap out of my aroused state and turn my head.

"Don't! I'm not sure I am ready!"

"Stay still and don't complain!"

I am sure I don't want this now. Yet, I feel unable to move away or keep him from entering me. Also I am really horny, which is so confusing. Then I remember something else and try to wager, because I don't dare to complain.

"It's not a safe day! Use a condom, please!", I plead.

"Don't worry about that. You'll love it when your old friend Robert fills you up!"

With that he shoves his cock into my dripping wet pussy. He pushes all the way in and although it's my first time it does not hurt. There is plenty lubrication down there right now. It actually adds to my arousel, though I don't want it too.

Robert fucks me. The bed is moving with his thrusts and taps against the wall. Why is this arousing me?

"Cum for me!", Robert calls out.

Why am I getting close to orgasm? He increase the pace. I feel like a bunny being humped and it pushes me over the edge. My orgasm rools over me incredibly hard. I have masturbated a few times before, but it just does not compare to this experience. My body spasms slightly and involuntary loud moans of pleasure come from my mouth. My pussy is convulsing on his cock, massaging it and trying to milk it while he keeps fucking me like a rabbit.

Then with a final thrust he stops humping me and just presses deep inside me, while groaning out his pleasure. Through my fading orgasm I can feel his cum spurting into my pussy. Confusingly the feeling of him depositing his batch inside of me pushes me over the edge another time. I have never fantasized about this before and I know it did not arouse me in the slightest the last time I thought about it.

The orgasm slowly fades away. Robert is now lying on top of me. His cock still inside me. Why does Robert keep being right, with the things he says. Even things I thought I previously knew for certain, he can give me a revelation about.

"That was a good fuck! Did you enjoy your first time?"

"I... yes, but... I didn't want to have sex with you. And why did you cum inside me? I might get pregnant!"

"Oh, don't worry so much."

He gets up, grabs my new thong and hands it to me.

"Here, put it own so my little swimmers don't leak out so much!"

I don't understand why, but I put on the thong. As I stand up I can already feed the little patch of fabric becoming soaked, but its not dripping. Just as I attempt to say something, Robort holds the pendent in front of me. The haze sets in immediately.

"Now listen closely, you don't mind cum in or on you. As you just experienced, you derive immense pleasure from it. But you don't notice it anymore once the pleasure has past. I will leave now. Once the door shuts you will forget what happened in the car and here. It will be a sexual fantasy of yours, but it did not actually happen. We just spent a nice day shopping and I gave you a lift home afterwards."

I just blink confused while fixated on the pendant. He puts on his pants and stuffs the pendant back into his pocket. Then Robert turns and leaves.

"Wait, Robert... we need to talk about..."

The door slams shut and I stand in my room confused. Why I am only wearing my new thong. Now I remember, I wanted to freshen up my make-up, before heading to my afternoon class. As I glance at the clock, I notice that I am late but I could make it to campus for the second half of class!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny continues her day and week after Robert has left her flat. The week continues uneventful until Robert offers to drive her to campus on Friday.

Since there are no alternatives in my wardrobe, I put on my new fancy new clothes from our shopping trip and freshen up my make-up. It takes a while and I am missing part of class, but it would be too embarrassing to show myself on campus without it.

For some reason my crotch is sticky and wet. Its probably due to the hot fantasy that distracted me after Robert dropped me off at my place. It will dry during the bus ride to campus.

I arrive midway through the lacture and take one of the free seats in the front of the lecture theatre. When I come in a murmur goes through the seats and even the lecturer raises an eyebrow. Appearantly I left an impression and people notice when I arrive at class late. Understandable, I usually am on time.

To my surprise I have no problem following the lecture. My past lecture reviews seem to pay off. My little shopping trip with Robert wasn't a problem. After the lecture I have few questions go up to the lecturer to ask him. When I approach, he eyes me up and down. It seems leery. Before I can ask my question he asks me: 

"Ms Robinson are you ok?"

"Oh, I am so sorry for being late. I hope I didn't interrupt the lecture too much."

"Thats not a problem, Ms Robinson. I was asking due to your appearance. You usually don't wear such... flashy clothes."

"Oh, that! I got sick of those old rags I usually wear and wanted to look a bit more fancy when I visit campus."

"Ok, well you definitely trap a gaze now, Ms Robinson."

The lecturer moved closer and winked at me.

"Ok, thank you... I think."

He is creeping me out. Why is he acting so strange. I'll look up the answers to my questions in the book. 

I quickly say good by and leave the lecture theatre. No more lectures planned to today. Before I go home, I make a quick detour to the bathroom to ensure my make-up still looks nice.

While standing in front of the mirror I notice no flaws. My red lips look impecable and the eyeshade gives me a beautiful and mysterious look. Though I do notice a white stain in my crotch. Oh no, the wetness from my daydream about Robert left stains! This is not good, I'll have to go home and change straight away. But into what? All my other clothes are shit. I need better clothes, but I don't have much money left over.

On my way home I visit a second-hand shop and buy a few more fancy things so I have something to change into. I mostly follow Roberts style choice from the morning, but I do experiment a bit. A nanoskirt and a strapless tube-top are also part of my shopping spree. Thank god, its a lot cheaper then this morning. Thinking about it I might be able to make some money back from my old clothes by bringing them here. I'll do that on Saturday.

Now lecture review is wating. I take the next bus home. My roommates are already home and sit in the kitchen chatting about their day. I drop of my bag and join them there to make myself some supper. When I enter the kitchen both fall quiet and just stare at me.

"Hi!"

I start preparing my meal. But I feel their eyes on my back, so I turn around.

"What? Why are you staring at me so ominously?"

Sarah replies first: "Have you had a look in the mirror?"

"Yeah, don't I look great? I went shopping with a friend of mine and he chose this fancy new outfit for me."

Both of them, Sarah and Annika, break out in laughter. I don't get it. Did I say something funny?  
I choose to ignore them and take my now warm supper with me to my room.

Oh no, I forgot about the stains in my crotch. They probably saw! I should have changed before visiting the kitchen. Damn it! 

I spend the rest of the evening in my room. I review some of the lecture and try to find notes for the one I skipped in the morning. After I am done I try on some of my clothes and they all match the style Robert picked for me. Perfect!

* * *

The rest of my week is fairly uneventful. I follow my schedule. Though I do notice that a lot of people are starring at me on campus. They must have noticed my new style. I can't wait to tell Robert what a good job he did in picking these clothes for me!

Though it does have a few downsides. Now that I am more noticable a guy on the bus tried to grope me. Very unpleasent, but appearantly thats how the world is.

* * *

When I leave for uni on Friday morning Robert is standing in the driveway. He gets a big smile when he sees me. Appearently he likes the new outfit I am wearing today. Its the red miniskirt and the white sleeveless tube-top together with the fish-net stockings that I bought with him.

"Well, don't you look fancy."

"I know right? I just had to buy some backup clothes after our little shopping trip! My old clothes are not cutting it anymore. I am going to sell them."

"Glad I could help. By the way I noticed that I lost your phone number. Mind sharing it with me again?"

"Oh, sure."

I open up my phone and show my number to him so he can save it. He immediately calls me to make sure he got it right. My phone rings with 'Unknown Number'.

"Thats odd... I appearantly also lost your number."

"What a wierd conincidence!"

"Yeah, well I save it again now."

"Should I give you a ride to campus?"

"Thats nice! Thanks!"

I get into his car with him and we are off to campus.

On the way he asks me what I was up to all week. I tell him that there was nothing out of the usual, but I have noticed weird reactions to my new style from people. He comforts me a bit and says that they are probably all closed minded jerks and I shouldn't give a damn about what they have to say. 

After we arrive in the campus parking lot, he puts a hand on my thigh. I immediately blush, since I have been entertaining the fantasies that I had after our shopping trip. Simply thinking about the times I masturbated to them makes me wet again. Good thing my thong is covered by my nanoskirt.

"Ahhh... Robort, what are you doing?", I ask tentatively.

"Don't you like it?"

"Well, maybe a bit. But don't you think its a bit rude to grope your friends like this."

"Not if they are as dripping wet as you probably are right now."

"ROBERT! How dare you!"

He turns ands look straight at me. 

"Follow me! And don't make a scene!"

Then he gets up. I immeadiately unbuckle and follow him. I am not quite sure why. But even if he was a bit rude I still trust that he wouldn't speak up like that unless it was really important.

We are going into one of the lecture theatres. Not the one for my next class, but it's close by. I should be able to get there quickly after whatever Robert is up to. He goes into the basement and   
enters one of the neglected bathrooms. Confused I follow him in.

Once we are inside, he turns around and says:

"Indulge your fantasies!"

What a wierd thing to say. But now that we are alone, my mind drifts to the fantasies that I had since our little shopping trip. I am so horny right now and Robert is just standing there. But we are on campus in a toilet. This is wrong and I don't have that kind of relationship with Robert. Also class starts in about 15 minutes.

While I am stuck contemplating my thoughts, Robert takes my hand and puts it on his crotch. I can feel his hard cock through the fabric. I bite my lower lip and then my arousal takes control. I start to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. There is a tent in his shorts. I look into his eyes and smile mischievous. Then I drop to my knees, remove his shorts and begin to lick and jerk his cock. I try to keep eye contact as good as possible while I start sucking the hard shaft in front of me. This is so arousing. My crotch is soaked and I use my free hand to massage my clit.

Robert seems to enjoy the feeling as well. He begins to moan and breath heavily. At some point he breaks eye contact and leans his head back.

"You're so good at this."

Since my mouth is occupied I just moan plearsurably while I continue to suck him off. His hands are on the back of my head. They are following my movements. I think how hot I get when I imagine to swallow his cum. I let his cock slide deeper into my mouth until he enters my throat. The gag reflex comes and passes.

"Stop!"

My head jerks back and I release his cock again. I look at him disappointed.

"Why? Wasn't it good for you?"

"Oh, it was very good. But a bitch in heat, like you, needs to get fucked properly."

"I am not your bitch, Robert!"

"You are my bitch! You are my little slut!"

"I am? I am..."

I am confused. At first I was terribly insulted by what he said. But after he repeated it, it just began to feel right. I don't want to be someones 'bitch' or 'slut'. Those are the last words I'd ever choose to describe myself. But somehow Robert is right. For him I might be or I actually am. I mean, look at me. We are in a dirty old bathroom and I just willingly gave him a sloppy blowjob, because he told me I could indulge my fantasies.

"Now get up and lean against the stall!"

I immediately obey. Why? I don't want to be treated like this and yet I just follow his command. Very much as if I was his bitch. Why am I degrading myself for Robert?

My thought are interrupted as I notice how Robert quickly slides up my nanoskirt and pulls my thong down.

"Robert, what are you..."

He grabs my hips and shoves his fat cock all the way into my dripping wet pussy. I inhale sharply, surprised by how full I suddenly feel.

"Ahhh... Robert, stop..."

I have trouble hiding how weak my resistance is.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you slut?"

"I... no..."

He begins moving inside of me.

"Oh... fuck me...", I moan.

"That sounds more like the bitch you actually are!"

The sensation is overwhelming. It's better then in my fantasies. I love feeling his cock inside me, feeling how it moves in and out of my well lubricated cunt.

"Robert?", I manage to bring forward.

"Yes, slut?"

"Don't cum inside me... I'm not on birth control..."

"That's why your in such heat, my little bitch. You're craving all the cum you can get."

That does not make any sense. And yet it gets my motor running even more. The thought of him cumming inside me is so hot and terrifying at the same time. I am torn between my fear of pregnancy and how good this feels right now. How would I continue my studies when I am pregnant?

Roberts pace begins to increase. I can't focus anymore. The thought of his cum flooding into my willing fertile hole is overwhelming. He begins to fondle my breasts, while pumping into me. I have a tiny orgasm and can feel how my pussy convulses around his cock.

"Oh... My little bitch just came and I havn't even delivered your sepcial package yet."

I become needy and start to move in his rythm. My body approches him when he enters and presses against him so I can feel his cock even deeper inside me.

"Ahhh... Take my hot load you little slut!"

His movements stop. He presses deep into me and I can feel how his cock jerks and spurts inside of me. The thought of all that cum, pushed me over the edge and I have an earth shattering orgasm.

We lean against the stall wall. My mind is clouded from bliss my legs feel like jello. He is still nested inside me. I can still feel small little jerks of him. Then he pulls out. I slowly collapse to the floor. My legs are not able to carry me right now. Robert looks down at me, while I just sit there and enjoy the aftermath of our fucking.

After a few seconds he crouches in front of me.

"Hey slut, that was great. But you still need to clean me up."

I open my eyes and give him a confused look. He stands up and presents his, now soft, cock. It's glistening with my wetness and there are globs of cum on it. Some are slowly starting to drip down.

At first, I am a bit disgusted. But, weirdly, the more I think about it the more pleasent the thought of cleaning him up becomes. I think I'd enjoy tasting his cum and appearantly I am depraved enough to be his little slut.

Before I can make a decision, Roberts begins to slap his sloppy cock into my face.

"Come on bitch, clean it up."

The way he says it is weirdly comforting. I open my mouth and let his soft cock enter. The taste of his cum mixed with my juices immediately arouses me. Appearently I have a thing for cum. I scrape of as much cum as I can with my tongue and lips. After a bit of sucking and licking his member is still wet, but looks clean.

Robert begins dressing again. My legs are still not in a mood to lift me. I just sit and lean against the stall.

"Thanks, slut. I'll call you later. Maybe we can do something this weekend."

With that he leaves. I am alone in the run down campus bathroom. There is a pool of cum on the floor where I sit. It's leaking out. I can feel it touching my butt cheeks.

After a while my legs begin to work again. I pull my tube-top back up over my boobs. Once I am standing again I pull my thong back up and shift my nanoskirt back into its proper position. I don't notice that my fish-net stockings and the nanoskirt both got spots where they soaked with some of the cum that leaked out of my pussy. The spots on my tube-top, from him slapping his cock into my face, are lost on me as well. Even the little trickle down my inner thigh, I don't care about. Thats just how it is.

My make-up is a bit roughed up, but still salvagable. I need to get an emergency kit for when I am not at home. Otherwise class might become embarrassing. After I removed whatever of the make-up got smeared I make my way to class.

I am about 15 minutes late. As I enter the lecture theatre, whispers start to spread throughout the room. Even the lecturer stops and stares at me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Please, continue."

He shakes his head and continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
